Mako and the Neo-Sharkticons
Transformers 2005 - Sunday, August 29, 2004, 7:47 PM ---------------------------------------------------- Main Lobby - First Floor This is a spacious, circular room. An Autobot symbol is displayed high on the far wall. In the center of the room is a large computer terminal, one of several places from which Teletran-2 is readily accessible. Contents: Ultra Magnus Foxfire Grimlock Scorch Wipeout Jazz Grimlock trudges around the hallway, obviously very annoyed. Apparently the number of 'volunteer' students around here aren't as high as he first thought. Scattershot steps out fo the repair bay looking patched up except for he paint that still sports black spots from some energy type of weapons, scratches and a few dents but nothing serious. Proximity alarms begin sounding in Earth Defense Corps centers, as a perimiter station suddenly goes off-line. Soon, deep space sensors begin detecting several large masses breaking from FTL speeds, dangerously close to Earthspace. Considering the planet's rotation and their apparently velocity changes, it appears that they will approach Earth Orbit somewhere over the Pacific Ocean... Foxfire makes his way from the barracks, Kiba, as usual, perched on his head. He seems to be in high spirits, but only he and the turbo-rat can say why. The fox suddenly stops in his tracks, perking his ears... Wipeout strolls into the Lobby, carrying her skateboard. Glancing around, she heads for Foxfire. "Something up?" she asks in a concered voice. "I suddenly have a bad feeling..." Kiba the Turbo-Rat has arrived. Foxfire drops Kiba the Turbo-Rat. Jazz leans against the wall, listening to something that may or may not be music. Probably not, since he's got a fairly serious look on his face, and a datapad in hand. He's been monitoring certain channels, and as the proximity alarms go off, he stands up, and starts heading for the gravlift, and the commander's offices. Probably needs to see someone in command, y'know. Bad feelings? Oh yeah. Trailbreaker enters from the Main Lobby - Second Floor above. Trailbreaker has arrived. Ultra Magnus descends from the second floor just as Teletran is warned by the EDC about the incoming masses, "In Primus's name, what's going on again?" The city commander heads towards the other Autobots while sending a request to Teletran 2. He listen for a moment before speaking to everyone in the hobby, "Ok guys, we have several large masses that came out of FTL in Earth orbit. They're heading somewhere into the pacific ocean. Everyone must get ready to head there at once." Scorch wanders in from where ever is was he was prior to his being here. Noticing the gathering he grumbles and moves over towards Grimlock giving a small nod to the boss dino. "What everyone do here? Me miss time to smash someting? Why nobody ever wake me Scorch to do all da fun smashing stuff?" Them Magnus arrives ready to deal with the situation *gasp* "Hmm guess me just in times for stuff dis times." Jazz stops. Apparantly that was what he was looking for. Or whom. "Gotcha, Magnus." He says, "Lemme see who I can round up, an' scoot to the hovercraft." He's pretty ready anyhow. It's been a while. This isn't an entirely unexpected thing. Grimlock has been waiting for a moment like this! "Finally," his gruff voice bellows, "Me get to smash something!" He starts trudging in a direct line for the hangar. Grimlock gives Scorch a shove. It looks harsh, but this is just how Dinos deal with each other. "SCORCH! Come with me. We smash something!" Scattershot nods at Ultra Magnus and barks out "Allright you heard the big guy. Stop playing statues and report to the hovercraft! Move it people this ain't a parkin' lot." The technobot makes his way towards the launching pad "I'll provide air cover for you peeps." Right behind the City Commander, Trailbreaker descends to the main floor. He doesn't even let the lift hit the floor before he's off and moving towards the group. He's not one for atmospheric flight, and he's the most expensive bot there is, but by Primus, he's not one to back down from a planetary thing-a-ma-bob on it's way to that-a-way. Foxfire gives a small growl, but doesn't respond to Wipeout just yet. Instead, he lowers his head so Kiba can get off. "Head back to the room," he whispers to the rat, who scurries into the barracks and vanishes from sight. He then looks to the Junkion, and gives a nod, indicating that what's going on has just been revealed apparently. Foxy trots over to Magnus and stands there, silent, ready to follow his lead. Or Jazz's. Whichever comes first. Kiba the Turbo-Rat leaves to the Barracks to the north. Kiba the Turbo-Rat has left. Wipeout nods once to Magnus. "Understood sir. Any idea who or what, exactly, we're gonna be butting heads with?" She looks over to Jazz. "Jazz, would you mind if I operated under your command?" She shrugs once. "I don't have an Autobot division to report to, naturally." Scorch pushes back at Grimlock then at whoever is unfortunate enough to be standing closest to him on the otherside. "Tink dis better be gooder den whatever else me was going to do." Thinking his words meaningful he starts moving towards the hanger to get a good seat on the hovercraft. Freeze frame. Nice song. But Jazz is more looking towards counting the group, "Anyone ready ta form a welcoming committee, head towards the hovercraft. Now-like. " He's bebopping.. or actually heading thattaway himself. "If ya want, I'll drive." The meister gives Wipeout a quick grin as she speaks to him on his way by. "Don't mind at all, gal. Let's get a move on though." Scorch leaves to the Entrance to Autobot City to the west. Scorch has left. You move west to the Entrance to Autobot City... Travel spam More details begin flowing in quickly, despite the rapid failure of sensors, likely due to active jamming by the alien fleet. One massive flagship seems to be settling into orbit, while several smaller gunships have begun a descent into the atmosphere. Surrounding each is a small cloud of fighter pods, agile and maneuverable, if not that sturdy. Refined estimates seem to indicate the central Pacific as a likely destination. OOC: The event will be held in Hawaii... plan to rendezvous there eventually. Hawaiian Islands Below, you see Hawaii. Forged in the fires of volcanism, beautiful Hawaii still simmers, as proven by the spectacular volcanic eruptions on the big island. Sharp, uneroded peaks loom overhead, interspaced with deep, verdant valleys, and the world-famous beaches of white, pulverized coral or dark, basaltic lava. Lush vegetation, both wild and cultivated are everywhere, providing not only beauty, but vigorous crops as well. As Hawaii is relatively poor in resources, tourism is the main industry, followed by the government and agriculture. It is home to Pearl Harbor, a vast shipyard for the repair and overhaul of fleet units, and a training base for submarine and anti-submarine warfare. Contents: Arachnae Aether Ol' Gil the fisherman Grimlock says, "Scattershot." Scattershot says, "I am listening big guy. What's up?" Grimlock says, "Me, Grimlock, him Scorch and you take out Airfighters. Others play ground support." Scattershot says, "Depending on the alien's attack pattern I might switch into battlestation mode and act as an anti-air platform to back you guys up." The fleet seems destined to touch down somewhere in the middle of the Pacific ocean, as the unusual, organicly-shaped vessels continue their atmospheric descent. An EDC fighter squadron is among the first to encounter the unusual crafts, displaying the first visuals of their concentric-elipse constriction, slowly spinning through the skies. A handful of both squads of vessels are blown out of the skies, sending flaming wreckage tumbling miles down into the Pacific... From the hovercraft, Wipeout glares cooling at Grimlock. "Watch it, big boy, cuz these 'weaklings' might be saving your 'orry aft in a few minutes." From the hovercraft, If Grimlock wasn't in the aisle before, he sure is now, as he rolls about in laughter. "You Junkions always say funny things!" From the hovercraft, Foxfire idly extends his claws, then quickly retracts them, hoping he didn't leave any scratches on his seat. The tape glances about at his comrades, and speaks up. "What're we dealing with, exactly?" From the hovercraft, Scorch listens to Grimlock then laughs at the reply from the Junkion. "Dis trip goods alreadys." From the hovercraft, Ultra Magnus shakes his head and looks back, "We don't have anytime to waste fighting among ourselves guys. Something big is heading this way and we have to stop it." From the hovercraft, Jazz continues to pilot the danged hovercraft. Because he's good at it. Really. "Jus' hang on to yer transistors, an' no smokin' while the craft is in motion." He hears a comment behind him. "An' for Primus' sake, no fightin' back there, or I'll hafta separate ya." Kids these days. "You gettin' any more info, Magnus?" From the hovercraft, Wipeout glares, her optics glowing dangerously. "I bet you can't shoot for beans, ya bolt-box." she snorts, turning towards Magnus. "Any possiblity it' Starfighter soars above the hovercraft scanning the skies for some sign of the incoming alien fighters. This is about to get nasty. A quick check of his weapon systems. Gatling guns: Cycled and ready. Disruptors: Powered and ready. Phasers: Charging. Photon Torpedoes cycled, loaded and ready. From the hovercraft, Wipeout glares, her optics glowing dangerously. "I bet you can't shoot for beans, ya bolt-box." she snorts, turning towards Magnus. "Any possiblity it's a Decepticon fleet?" From the hovercraft, Ultra Magnus shakes his head again, "Nothing Jazz, the radar can't see anything farther than 2 miles aways. They're totally jamming our radar AND our communications." The alien vessels look familiar... very familiar, in fact, to those watching the EDC video feeds. The ovaloid vehicles, the oceanic destination... everything seems to fit, when the first communication broadcast arrives. After a few lines of indecipherable alien text, an inverted teardrop-shaped body appears, sporting five hideous metalic mask. Tentacles wave at the screen, as a hissing voice announces, "Occupants of Earth, you will depart immediately. This planet now belongs to the Quintesson empire..." From the hovercraft, "This is why I got a ground form, Jazz!" Trailbreaker calls from the back as he holds onto the straps that keep him in place for dear life. "I mean... Boss!" From the hovercraft, Foxfire looks pouty as no one answers him. From the hovercraft, Grimlock straightens up, and starts getting ready for some combat. "Me Grimlock can shoot good!" He says angrily. Ooh shit, you've pissed off a dino. He peers as the broadcast is announced. "Hh. Quintessons? Ohh Goody! Sharkticons smash up good!" He turns to Scorch. "You in for real treat!" From the hovercraft, Grimlock continues to ignore Foxfire. Whee! From the hovercraft, Ultra Magnus curses loudly, "Damn it, not them again!" He looks back at the troops, "You heard then, it seems they are our old friends the Quintessons...get ready." The he looks at Jazz, "We can't fight in this hovercraft... heads towards the closest island." From the hovercraft, Don't forget, Jazz has control of the radio guys. You could be listening to Polka if he decided that the bickering pair was getting on his nerves enough. "Ain't doin' much for GPS navigation neither." the Ops officer tells Magnus, keeping both optics on the... er.. ocean. "We're gettin' close though---" Ah scrap. Crap scrap scrap. scrap. Think he might have just picked up part of that transmission. From the hovercraft, Wipeout tenses. She's heard sttories of the Quintessons. "You all heard that right? I'm scared now..." She indeed looks scared. "I've never even seen a Quintesson..." From the hovercraft, Jazz is going to be heading for that pretty li'l island over there. "Man. They jus' don't know when t'give up." He's not happy about that. "Ugly critters..." Faintly in the skies above, small explosions can be seen, along with the unusual ovaloid gunships descending slowly. Many of them look heavily repaired, doubtlessly after months of space travel and constant combat. The Fighter pods look better, though primarily because their defenses are almost non-existant. Their descent is slow and steady, and while hampered by the EDC resistance, is hardly stopped. OOC: Fighter pods are numerous. Destroy them at your liesure. From the hovercraft, Foxfire sighs and hunches his shoulders, looking a tad frightened, but not much. "Join the club," he utters to Wipeout, then twitches his ears at Grimlock. From the hovercraft, Scorch grumbles as he hears the quints name. "Dem agains? Didn't dem have enough when me have to smash dem last times? Dis not evens going to be fights." From the hovercraft, "Who invited them to the party?" Trailbreaker isn't one to whine, but that came out a bit complainy. "Haven't they learned that we'll kick them off whatever planet they try to take yet? Quintessa, Cybertron." He lowers his voice and gets a smirk. Doing his best movie trailer deep voice (obviously one done by Peter Cullen), he adds "And now... Earth." Starfighter keys his radio and calls Magnus "Sir permission to give our official reply ?" The jet accelerates to attack speed and charges towards the cloud of alien fighter pods. "This is going to get messy. Hope you guys below are wearing your helmets. 20 ton piece of junk coming down." With that the techno-fighter fires off a volley of photon torpedoes at his first target. From the hovercraft, Wipeout says, "It's time to kick ass and chew bubblegum, and I'm outta bubblegum!" From the hovercraft, Grimlock decides enough is enough! "Slag this waiting! Me Grimlock want to fight!" And with that, he accesses subspace, drawing out his fearsome blood-red energon-sword. "Hurry up, Me could have been smashing now if you had've left earlier!" From the hovercraft, With an increadulous look at the Dinobot Commander, Trailbreaker gives a quick smile. "Can't you guys fly?" From the hovercraft, "Course me can fly!" Grimlock spits out back as Trailbreaker's lip just keeps on flappin'. "But we too far away, and this ship faster than me, Grimlock!" From the hovercraft, The fasten seatbelts sign goes out as the hovercraft skids up the beach in a rather interesting fishtail move, and sprays of sand and salt water. "Everybody out, an' get ready t' back up Scattershot's reply. Let's go people!" Jazz does do the parking brake thing, and does a check of his weapons. "Don't stick 'round the craft, cos that might end up a target-- " Primus help us. How many of them are there, and how many people are gonna get taken out before this is over... He doesn't even want to think about it. From the hovercraft, Foxfire jumps down from his seat, and makes for the door. From the hovercraft, Wipeout says, "Let's rock this joint! She gets up and follows Foxfire. "Foxxie...stick close to me?" Several coveys of small fightercraft, more fighterpods, all engine and weapons, little armor fall out of the sky like so many gnats on a hot, humid morning. they splay out in knots of 5 'pods running in groups of 3. Jazz has arrived. Wipeout has arrived. From the hovercraft, Grimlock presses the auto-open button, which makes a hiss sound and slowly opens.. It takes about three seconds before Grimlock loses his patience and helps hurry things along with a well-placed kick. "Time to kick Quintesson butt!" He says, engaging anti-gravs and soaring into the air. "Assuming they /have/ butts," he mutters quietly to himself as he ascends. Grimlock has arrived. Foxfire has arrived. Trailbreaker has arrived. From the hovercraft, Ultra Magnus replies at Scattershot, "Give them hell." Then to the others, "You heard Jazz guys, everybody out! Destroy as many pods as possible..and try to stay alive." Magnus is the first one to jump outside the shuttle, firing many plasma bolts at the invaders. Ultra Magnus has arrived. Scattershot says, "This is Commander Scattershot of the Autobots calling ugly-scum-filled-face-shifting-slimy-tentacled-egg-shaped-pieces of space crap. I believe we are 'disinclined to acquiesce to your request'...Means **** off squid-face!" From the hovercraft, Scorch pulls himself free of the seat and follows after the group, "Bout times we gets der." Walking out of the craft he pulls his rifle from it's claps and gets ready to have some fun. Scorch has arrived. Scorch slowly enters the area. Wipeout hits the sand running. She raises her blaster and starts concentrating fire on the closest pods. "Hey, who wants calamari for dinner?!" She yells in a slightly-crazed voice. Because she's freaking out at the moment, and doesn't want anyone to know just /how/ scared she is. Dropping the 23 inches from the craft, Trailbreaker keeps an optic on the sky as he drops to one knee and preps his forcefield generator. No weapons pulled yet, except that rocket-looking thing that seems to be standard issue to any Autobot built or re-built before 1984. Elita One has arrived. As the Fighterpods begin to swarm downwards, many of which in pieces, two, then three of the much larger gunships begins to descend. About twice as massive as the 'corkscrew transport' flown by Hot Rod and Kup in 2005, these war machines bristle with weaponry, and are far more heavily armored. As they begin to descend into weapons range, long, arcing laserbeams begin slicing through the skies, burning anything that happens to cross their path. The Gunships appear to be in far worse condition than the fighterpods, many covered in replacement armor panels, with some weapon mounts scorched and melted. One even bears a long, jagged scar along its midsection, obviously a battle scar not completely repaired... Foxfire follows his comrades out of the hovercraft, small flames sparking from his mouth. He looks ready to fight, even without Blaster or the other cassettes nearby. Hopefully he can hold his own against these aliens better than he can against the Decepticons... Starfighter flies in the middle of the enemy formation with both gatling guns blazing sending down a rain of empty 30mm shells. The gatling guns are puncturing some wings and fuselage but not really bringing down fighters but the damage seems to be making some of them slower. "C'mon ya bums! It's clobberin' time!" *WHAM* The techno-fighter gets nailed in the side which leaves a big hole about a foot in diameter. "Watch it these guys seem to be packing some heavy firepower." Scattershot fires his phasers and disruptors cutting one craft to pieces...litterally. Slicing off the wings, the engines and the cockpit. Sky Lynx soars down into view from the skies above. Sky Lynx has arrived. Grimlock is commonly thought of as an idiot. And for what it's worth, he does little to prove he doesn't deserve that comment. But here.. right now.. /this/ is Grimlock's area to shine. "We need to take battle to them," he says as he continues to rise. "That mean Scorch come with me. Maybe pick up a couple of small bots to throw onto ships. No good on ground." Not far before he can start inflicting some damage.. Yeah. Jazz was among the first to charge out of the shuttle. More guts than brains sometimes-- but he's got a few places that he can see for cover. "You tell 'em, Wipeout." he calls, "Just don't get cocky-- an' watch yerself." Jazz starts firing at the pods, in a casually precise manner, jogging along the sand towards the first stand of rocks that might provide some partial cover from the angle that the Quintets are coming in at. Click click boom? He's listening to the music in his head right now. Best way to keep his concentration going, and maybe see if he can see anything he can use from this angle.... Not yet. Even as busy as he is, fighting all the pods, Magnus quickly notice the gunships and he understand way too well what danger they may reprensent. "Concentrate your fire on the 3 larger ships. We must destroy them!" Ultra Magnus fires a few plasma bolt at them and then add 2 missiles. One flight of 'pods dips low to the ocea, another soars up over head, engines making a *whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine* as they pass overhead. Wipeout cheers as she downs one of the fighterpods, but three more take its place. "..." She turns to fire at one of the corkscrew gunships, her magnetic gauss rounds hopefully making their mark on the ship. Scorch no sooner sets foot on the sand when the warships open fire upon the Autobots. As the sand around him errupts into plumes of smoke and debri he finds himself thrown back a good ten feet to slam first into the side of the hover craft then down to the sand again. There he remains motionless for a few seconds ignoring everything, even the few minor hits the fighter pods manage to score on his armored frame. Then slowly he pushes himself back up to his feet. "Me Scorch hates sand! Me Scorch hates Quiznosons! Me Scorch mads!" Taking to the air to follow Grimlock in taking the fight to the enemy he secures his rifle and instead takes a double handed grip on his energo-sword with which he begins chasing after the nearest pod. Trailbreaker opens fire at the order of Magnus. He's not particularly strong in a firefight, but he was given an order. So, he pulls his weapon from sub-space and begins firing at the middle of the three ships. Foxfire gallops over to Trailbreaker, though not too closer, and fires off a few laser blasts from his optics, aiming for those three ships as well. Grimlock breaks out his rifle.. they're two far away. The dinobot fires two well-placed shots into a squadron, unleashing two missiles into two unfortunate fighters. "Destroy large ships.." He mutters as he soars further and further upwards. Okay, so long as it nothing too challenging. SCORCH!" He yells to his dino-buddy. "Find someone on ground to come up, and carry them to here!" Grimlock says, "TRAILBREAKER!" Trailbreaker says, "Yeah?" Grimlock says, "Magnus want big ships down? Me take them down. When me and Scorch group, me need forcefield!" The Fighterpods quickly begin to respond to the new Autobot assault... obviously, the Quintessons expected Transformer interference. Fighterpods begin crumbling under the blistering Cybertronian attack, be they missiles, plasma blasts, eye lasers, 30mm shells, or glowing red energo-swords. Defended poorly, the fighterpods explode into their component pieces, tumbling to the oceans below. Component pieces... but no biological components. Meanwhile, Ultra Magnus's blasts tear small chunks of armor from the nearest gunship, which apparently go unnoticed - treating the single Autobot as a gnat for now. Trailbreaker says, "On it. In three... two..." Wipeout says, "Hey Grim, you want me to help keep those pods off yer back?" Starfighter moves through the various fighter pods "Roger that boss! Aiming at the bigger fishes." The jet maneuvers to get clear of the thicker cloud of fighters and lines itself up with one of the bigger ships. The nosecone opens to reveal a sleek weird looking big bore cannon which seems to be powering up. Weapon status on Obliterator: Charging... "Don't expect this will take em down but they should feel a slight pinch in a not too comfy area." Weapon status on Obliterator: Charged. The craft fires a huge yellowish beam at one of the bigger ship. Upon hitting the target (how can crap that big dodge anyway) The nosecone closes and the jet maneuvers away before big victim of close-air-air defense. Scorch cleaves through a pod with his blade as Grimlock starts barking orders. This of course causes Scorch to grumble about having to play taxi to those who can't fly on their own. "Why me Scorch haves to go gets Autobot? Not my faults dat dem can't fly on own. Always me Scorch haves to do the go gets." Landing he glances about for the nearest Bot to drag with him when he returns to the air. Wipeout decides to give the Dinobots some backup. Adjusting her blasters, she starts blasting the fighterpods closest to Grimlock with stun fire. "Hehe, they drop like flies...and smell like rotten fish! Yuck..." Wipeout says, "Another one bites the dust....yeah!" Grimlock says, "Anywhere here know how to pilot starship? Take them!" Wipeout says, "Hey, who's pilotin' those things?" Jazz is formulating ideas on how to go about things, man. He's shooting, but the mind is always at work. Yeah. Sure. Okay. So how do we get to the bigger ships? Jazz has missiles, sure, but it takes a minute or so for them to recharge. How about figuring out a weak spot? That might be a better idea. And to do that... A blast nearly obliterates the rock formation that he was using as cover. Time to get moving. He starts keeping an optic on one particular pod, watching it come closer. With a subspace flash, one hand is replaced by a grappling hook- which shoots out at one pod. Lightly armored. Let's see if he can hitch a ride. It almost worked with Scourge-- why not try something new. Trailbreaker's forcefield projecter starts to glow over his left shoulder. He stops firing and keeps looking to the sky, trying to find two forms in this mass of flying things, most of which are explosive. Well, with lots of missiles, two Dinobots and Scattershot in the air, that should be changed. /Everything/ in the air is explosive in some form or another. Still, after a moment, he finds one of his targets. Grimlock does his Grimlock things while Breaker continues to look for Scorch. "On it. In three... two..." He's about to throw up the forcefield just for Grims and then expand it once he finds Scorch, when he finds Scorch. On a course towards his general direction... and he's landing. Standing up, he waves, "Yo! Scorch! Right here, Buddy." He starts to run towards the other, calling over the comm, "Grimlock, I can give you a better forcefield if I'm there with you. Can Scorch fly me up to you?" Trailbreaker says, "Grimlock, I can give you a better forcefield if I'm ther ewith you. Can Scorch fly me up to you?" Grimlock swipes his swords at two craft who /dare/ to get close. "Stupid ships.." He mutters, before stowing his sword and reloading his launcher. "Where Scorch with slagging backup.." Grimlock says, "Me not know, Me not Scorch's nanny-bot!" Foxfire says, "Scorch, Grimlock...whoever, one of you gimme a lift up to the ships!" Jazz says, "I can fly just 'bout anythin', Grimlock. We'll see if I can get to 'em first." Trailbreaker says, "Funny, that's not what I heard." Grimlock says, "HRRR." Grimlock says, "Scorch, pick up Trailbreaker. Be careful not to drop him from great height." Scorch doesn't even wait as he grabs Trailbreaker in something akin to a firemans carry while still on the move, one leap latter and he's back in the air. Nodding to himself he swaps blade for rifle as he closes on Grimlock all the while shouting. "Me Scorch have Autobot dat him Grimlock want hope know what doing since me not good aim when have bot on shoulder." As Trailbreaker is swept off his feet and taken to the skies, he taps Scorch on his back. His voice is flat as he tries to look over his shoulder towards the direction he's being taken. "I could have just climbed on your back, ya know." Scorch says, "Sure you tell dat to Scorch now dat we alreadys in da air. Next times me tink you say dat firsts."" Wipeout keeps firing, giving the Dinobots and Jazz some cover fire. Unfortunatly she doesn't she the fighterpod coming up from behind her. *FWOOOOSH-BANG!* The first sound is the fighterpod releasing a missle. The second is said missile impacting Wipeout square in the back. "AAAAAAHHHHH!!" she screams, as the missile's explosion rips through her back. She flies several hundred feet, to land on her side, near Foxfire. "F-foxxi..." she whispers, then system shutdown overtakes her. Ultra Magnus keeps firing missile after missile, plasma bolt after plasma bot at the gunships. He also tries to provide some support fire for the Dinobots but he mostly aims at the gunships trying to destroy them before they can get too close. Foxfire makes a mad dash toward Scorch...or is it Grimlock? Well, one of them. Maybe. He's not too sure at this point, as most of his attention is on some of the fighter pods that he's shooting off laser toward. Maybe if he could get a lift, he could jump onto one of the ships and do some real damage...it's only a thought, though. May or may not work. The fox skids to a stop, realizing that both Dinobots are already in the air. "Damn," he mutters, then his ears start twitching, and his optics suddenly reflecting a great deal of rage that's building up within him. "WIPEOUT!" Trailbreaker comes across the comm, his voice shivery as if he were about to vomit. "Anyone got a bomb or something? And an air sick bag?" A wing of 'pods bites the big one through cross fire and weapons splatter, the quint of craft shatter, breaking up over the ocean with glittering showers of sparks. Starfighter starts taking a beating as the fighter pods close around him. "Allright change of strategy. I will provide AA cover from the ground." The starfighter descends towards the ground and starts a most peculiar transformation sequense which looks like almost-robot, almost-starfighter, all epilepsy. Pretty lights... The first gunship to descend toward the Autobots banks to its side, its pilots now quite aware it had become a primary target. Magnus' weaponry scars its already damaged armor, destroying more than a handful of weapon ports. Training a bank of its remaining weaponry towards the small hovercraft, a series of energy 'bulges' begin to form at the tips of the cannons, prefacing a massive counterstrike... ...until Scattershot's blast tears a large hole through its armor. Shuddering, it lists heavily to one side, sendng scorching beams of energy a little too high to damage the hovercraft... but close enough to polarize some tactile sensor circuitry. As the second gunship drops towards the battlesite, the first one begins to right itself, even as smoke begins to billow from the Technobot-created hole in its defenses... In a long series of 'clicks' and 'clangs' Scattershot slowly transforms into his Battlestation mode. Smokescreen says, "Anyone care to fill me in here? Just now managed to get to some comm equipment." Foxfire says, "Trailbreaker...I can get a bomb for you... No air sick bags, though. Sorry." Trailbreaker says, "Good. Magnus, your thoughts on a contained detonation?" Ultra Magnus mutters : "If only Sky Lynx or Jetfire was here..." Magnus knows that the best way to take care of those ships is to board them. Unfortunately, only the dinos can reach them, Magnus is stuck on the ground. The City commander keeps firing on the first ship, tryiong to aim at the hole made by Scattershot... maybe he can hit something important... He also replies at Trailbreaker, "Sounds like a good idea... we must stop them, no matter the cost." Ultra Magnus says, "Sounds like a good idea... we must stop them, no matter the cost." Another wing of 'pods sings upwards, splitting outwards in an attempt to joint he micro swarm after Scattershot. And anther wings round one of the larger ships, fanning outwards to strafe the ground. Imagine an Autobot dangling from a pod, by a long slender line, getting shot at, and shooting as he's lifted from the sandy surface of the planet. It's not just a substitute for an elevator, it's actually useful. The hook, that is. Not the being shot at. The dangling Autobot is practically a sitting target-- except for the way that he's using the uneven flight of the automated pod above him to swing around a few shots. Others graze, leaving gaping scorchmarks on the normally white armour. Someone mentioned a bomb? Jazz could use one-- though he might be able to do something with this hunk of junk that he's currently trying to hijack. Course... this probably won't last more'n a few seconds. "Lemme see how close I can get." Board them? Why not. He can try. And yes, he knows a little bit about strategy. Not like he hasn't been through things like this before. Planting his arms on his Dinobot Shuttle's shoulders, Trailbreaker pushes up, twists his hips, and lands on Scorch's back. "There. Much better. Now..." He trails off as he starts to think of the one think he's good for. Shields. He keys his comm. "Put a small explosion inside a forcefield, it becomes a really big internal explosion. But I need the smaller explosion. I need that bomb from Foxfire." Trailbreaker says, "Put a small explosion inside a forcefield, it becomes a really big internal explosion. But I need the smaller explosion. I need that bomb from Foxfire." Grimlock continues to slaughter far more than his fair share of the fighters. Not just because he's a badass, but because there are so many in the air and he is much closer to them. He looks down at Scorch and Trailbreaker closing the distance. "Finally, you get here!" He yells to the pair. "Me nearly going to start without you!" And he nearly does, taking off a moment before Scorch can match Grimlock's altitude. Breaker better get that shield up.. "Go for new one. Scattershot damaging other ship there." Foxfire is pretty pissed off at this point. Wipeout has been knocked out...HIS friend, the one who has rescued him several times. The tape's optics glow with contained anger, and he almost doesn't hear Trailbreaker...but he does, and quickly scans his optic sensors over the area, trying to find him, as he vanishes into the hovercraft for a minute. He then re-emerges, gently carrying a bomb in his mouth. And Primus only knows where he got it. Foxy sets the bomb at his feet, and returns to trying to find TB. Foxfire says, "'Breaker...where are you? I gotta a bomb for ya." Scorch continues to try to meet up with Grimlock despite the annoying pods shooting at him and Trailbreaker shifting position. "Why you waits til we all da why der to say dat you needs something from backs down der? Dis is stuff you needs tell Scorch before hims gets all day way ups here." Still muttering he tries to reach around and get another good grip on Trailbreaker. "Maybe me toss you to him Grimlock? Tink him goods at catch tings." Still reaching he starts yelling, "Him Grimlocks want him forget-stuff bot den him takes him. Just soon as me ables to grab to throw to yous. Graah why him Trailbreakers squirming? what worst dat cans happens?" Battlestation completes his transformation sequence and scans the area for all moving targets, seperating them thanx to the IFF. The Battlestation opens fire with it's disruptors, machine guns, sonic shell cannons and thermal shell cannons. "Blast em, maim em, chop em, blow em, wreck em. All gone bye bye. Keep at it Autobots. Let's show them the real meaning of our motto: Alien trespassers will be shot. Survivors will be shot again." The first, smoking gunship slowly rights itself, drifting down towards the coastline, slowly angling its 'belly,' if it could even be defined as such, towards the ground. While its laserbeams lance outwards, a large door opens below the vessel with a loud hiss and a billow of condensing water vapor. From the gaping opening, through the white clouds, surges a swarm of gray and green... the Sharkticons have arrived. Meanwhile, the second vessel descends towards the seas, banking to the side (as much as these kinds of vessels can have sides, at least) so its 'scar' faces upwards. More laser bursts stab at the sky and sea, tracking its targets slowly... obviously planning to release another load of Sharkticons, this time into the oceans below. With a frown, Trailbreaker suddenly remembers why he was never one to try and get close to the Dinobots. They just streak ahead and think later. That, and they make really crappy magic flying carpets. He starts to bat away Scorch's hands as they fly, "Sto... stop it. No! I'm not getting thrown to Grimlock." He looks ahead of him, "Grimlock! Change of plan! We need to pick up the bomb from Foxfire on the ground. We're gonna plant it, put a forcefield around the whole ship, and let the smaller explosion rip the rest of the ship apart inside the bubble." He knocks on Scorch's head like it were a door, "And I need a steady place to project the field, so fly right." Scorch stops his grasping and nods quickly banking to the right, though he's not sure why Trailbreaker wants to go that way when the big ship was right in front of them. Foxfire flicks his ears, picking up Trailbreaker's voice, and continues waiting for him to come and get the bomb. Ultra Magnus curses once again as the Sharkticons descends towards the ground. "I will handle them! Make sure the other ships can't drop them or we won't be able to stop them!!!" Without wasting anymore time, Magnus transforms into his car carrier mode and rolls at full speed towards the Sharkticons, firing missiles at those in the air and getting ready to roll over all those who are about to land. The 'pod that Jazz is swinging from begins to fly eratically, not meant to suppor the additional weight of such a large mechanism. the other members of it's squad begint o move in to flank it, whizzing past Jazz before rounding back to liberally attempt to pepper him with munitions. Grimlock spits in anger as his ABSOLUTELY PERFECT plan has been overrided. He empties both barrels from his missile launcher at the first gunship, helping his bad mood a little. "FINE! Me smash some Sharkticons.." And proceeds to do just that, dropping altitude and preparing to meed them on the beachhead. Battlestation keeps firing /everywhere/ Pods, ships, sharkticons "Man this is going to be one hell of a fight." The technobot keeps an eye on his ammo level. The machine guns will register as empty in about 15 seconds at this rate. Phaser banks are pushing specs with their recharge rate. "I hope you have some nice big plan to bail us out boss because I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. Eventually I will have to punch their lights out the old fashioned way." Out of nowhere from above in the heavens, the clouds open up as a bright blaze of superheated plasma cuts through a path in a group of pods, "This mad planet always inevitably find itself in some sort of trouble whenever I turn my attention away from here! Regrettably, I can't be everywhere at once!" Sky Lynx soars in, his monstrous form flies through the densely populated Quintesson fleet amassed in the air, leaving the narrow path of destruction that he had created for himself with the inferno that had spewed from his gaping maw. Various pieces of mechanical fragments are strikes against the massive mechanical creature's avian-like head and slips pass as it spews forth two more paths of crimson infernos at the pods obstructing its path and at the descending Sharkticons, "Fortunately for you motley band of Autobots, superior reinforcement has arrived and in pairs!" The fusion that keeps Sky Lynx whole quickly breaks apart as Dinobird shrieks while regaining altitude, evading laser batteries' shots as it races towards the second gunship , and Lynx crashing forcibly onto the beach head prowling towards Sharkticon's landing zone like a hunter stalking its prey. The ol' master of infiltration and information gathering might just have an idea of how to cross a few wires here and there, and maybe, just maybe, he might have an idea of how to make this sucker fly right back towards the scarred vessel. The scar is obvious from above-- a weakness. A place where someone might be able to use a missile or photon rifle to make a big enough hole to get inside. Of course, the pod might not make it that far. Hopefully it's not one of the one in Sky Lynx's path. Where's plan B when you need it? Jazz is looking kinda black. Can't exactly dodge shots and work at the same time, y'know. "Aww slaggit. This ain't quite what I was hopin' for... " Okay. Maybe he can get the pod to crash onto the ship, and jump off or something. But whatever it is, he's got to do it soon, before those peppering shots start penetrating any further than they already have. Then again, maybe this sea of pods is exactly what he needs. Abandoning the first pod, he makes an attempt to swing onto one of the flanking pods. Heck, from the look on his face, you'd almost think he was having fun. Ultra Magnus falls fowards and trasnforms into his car carrier mode Sharkticons are known for their strength in numbers and viciousness... not their speed or intelligence. As Magnus charges them, many can do little but stand and stare at the semi... then get crushed to a pulp. The subsequent arrivals of Grimlock and Lynx send those who remain scattering inland in panic. Meanwhile, the sudden arrival of Dinobird sends the air forces into disarray, as fighterpods swoop in to confront the new, much larger threat, while the gunships start sweeping their weapons towards the aerial creature. Grimlock goes off and smashes some sharkticons. And does a very good job about it too! Shame his player has to go. Foxfire is trying his best to stay calm, but is finding it increasingly difficult to do so. After all, HIS friend is lying out there, unconscious, and he's standing there waiting for Trailbreak to come grab a bomb. Many thoughts run through the cassette's mind, and he finds himself to longer able to control his anger. So what does he do? He fires off his lasers, of course, and probably more deadly that ever before. Foxy's blue optics are shining in rage, as he continuous fires off his twin lasers at various fighterpods, hoping to destroy the ones that KO'ed Wipeout. He's almost ready to leave the bomb unguarded... Scorch finally gives up on letting the others try to pull off this great plan of theirs and dives towards the surface as he begins to skim over the water towards the cassette bot. As an after thought he hollers back to Trailbreaker, "Me tink now is good time to holds on for plan from me Scorch." Taking a few pot shots at the sharkticons bobbing about in the water he finally secures his rifle as he starts getting closer to Foxfire to whom he yells, "Me Scorch say now time dat you holds onto bomb ting, not want to haves to make nother trip down heres to gets someting else." With no sign of slowing it apprears his master plan is to simply grab Foxfire by the tail on his flight past, this way he won't even have to stop. Go dino logic. As the pair 'swoops' down, Trailbreaker calls "Get ready, Foxfire." Then, the Dinobot changes tactics. He doesn't stop, he just grabs the tail and takes to the skies again. "What are you...?" He looks down at the tape, "Uh, sorry about this. But thanks for voulenteering." He gives an uneasy smile. Armored Car Carrier continues to chase the Sharkticons around, rolling over those who have the badluck to stand in his way, firing missile and laser beam at those too far from him. "Thanks Primus some backup at last... Sky Lynx, we must stop the other dropship before they can drop more Sharkticons on our heads." ***** *** * * * * * * *** *** **** * * *** * * * * *** * * *** *** ** * * ** * ** * *** *** *** * * *** *** * * * * *** **** * * *** * * * * *